Broken Promises
by rockmysock88
Summary: He promised me the world. So did I, but I broke that promise. He was my rock and the love of my life. He is getting married, but not to me, but to her. I left home at 18 and broke his heart. It has been 6 yrs and I'm going to his wedding because I promised him I would be there. I know everyone is going to be shocked because I have a surprise that I cant hide anymore. Edward/OC
1. Prolugue

**Don't own twilight only the OC's.**

**Prologue**

**Coraline pov**

_**May 1, 2013**_

I always wonder what life would be like if I died. I know people love me and all, but it seems like I don't really care anymore. He always kept me grounded. He was the one who whispered sweet things in my ear. He was the one who told me that he will always be by my side. He always promised be things and he always kept them until last year. When I heard he was getting married to the one person I hated most. He was mine first. The one who would always got me in trouble even though it was his fault most of the time. He was the one who stayed on the phone with me when I had a nightmare. He was the one who I gave my first too and him the same. First it was holding hands. First kiss. FIrst touch and more. He was my everything, but it was my fault. I was the one who left him. I was the one who broke his heart. I was the one who got pregnant and miscarried and couldn't face him. I didn't tell him I was pregnant. No one knew except one person. HIs older sister. My bestfriends sister who was also their for me. She was my other person who I needed in my life. After I miscarried at 18 spent only two more months in Forks. I tried to spend all my time with him because I knew I was going to be leaving soon. I spent my last day with him doing all the things he loved. That night I tild himm that i would always and will love him forever no matter what. After he fell asleep that night I left. I miss his emerald green eyes, messy auburn hair that he would always put his hands through. That little scar I gave him when I was four and through a racecar at his face. That flashy white smile that always seemed to make me weak in the knees.

I blame myself for pushing him and everyone else away. I had to leave Forks. It was killing me. Too much green and it seemed like every time I turned around he was there. It was killing me. Whenever I looked at my wrist it reminded me of him. _**Toujours et pour toujours. **_ Always and forever. We promised each other that after my sixth birthday. After I lost my father he never left my side. He will always be the one who owns my heart, but know his heart belongs to another woman and I am going back home for their wedding. I have been gone for almost six years I have made a name for myself in the business. I was the youngest and most successful designer in the world of fashion. I controlled everything from the models to fashion week to the outfits at the Emmy's or Oscars. If there was fashion I was there. No one knew of my private life though. I kept that private only the few individuals that I trusted with my life knew what was going on.

I don't want to go back, but I know I have to because I promised I would be there for his special day even though he might hate me. I know I can't had from Edward Anthony Masen Cullen any longer because I have to show him something that I can't hide any longer.

**Please review!:) This is my first Twilight fan fic and I am a bit nervous. I hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 1

3 weeks. NO distractions just me and the people I love and care about. My nerves are acting up again and my hands are shaking and I know I am going to have an anxiety attack. I am about to grab my inhaler when I feel a hand on my my cheek.

"Are you ok? I know this must be nerve wrecking for you to go back home when you have been away for so long. I am here don't forget that." My fiancee that one who calms my nerves. I met Declan when I first started at Vogue as an intern. My mom had to pull a few strings but she knew that I loved fashion as much as I loved food and that is saying something.

When I told her I wanted to leave when school let out she supported 100%. She always said to follow your dreams and laugh was too short to be stuck in a small town. After dad died mom became a workaholic and neglected me for years, but on the fifth anniversary of dad's death she knew that she was neglecting me because she couldn't handle the pain of losing the one person that gave up his life for her because she got pregnant at 17.

My father came from a wealthy family that only accepted the best. My father Eugene was a handsome young man that my grandparents adored. They thought he was going to law school and become the D.A. by the time he was 27. Apparently he was that smart, but he was rebellious. Whatever bad thing my dad did they paid people to get rid of whatever he did that week. My grandparents knew that my father needed to change, but he wouldn't. And so they made him intern for my grandfathers law firm.

One of the best in New York. That is where he met my mother. She was an intern. Rumor had it that my mother supposedly slept with one of the lawyers to get that internship and scholarship to Columbia. It wasn't true even though she was one of the youngest and brightest intern there. She was young and smart like my father, but quiet and shy. She was also feisty if you actually knew her. That is what my father told me. He was still rebellious and one of those men who had to conquer women, but when he met my mom that all stopped. She told him if he was to pursuit her he had to stop with all the sex and drugs and that if he proves himself to her then she would give him a chance.

He had problems at first and struggles, but she was there helping him the whole time. When he proved himself to her then he could pursuit her. They loved each other from the start. 3 months later she found out she was pregnant at 17. My father promised her that he would be there for every step of the way. When I was younger I would always ask my dad what mom looked like when she was younger.

_Flashback_

_March 21 1994_

_I was young. Only 5 yrs old and apparently a very curious one because I was told I asked too many questions. _

_My father was in bed because he was too sick to get up. There was no school since it was Saturday. I played doctor that day because I knew my presence calmed my father down whenever he was stressed._

" _How is my favorite daddy and patient doing?" I ask with a doctor's coat that my mother found at the store._

" _I am doing very well Dr. Coraline." my father says with a smile on his face. I noticed that my father was getting skinnier and weaker. He was diagnosed with leukemia when I was 2 yrs old. _

_Even though he looked sick he was still handsome._

"_Good because I hate it whenever you get sick." I say while getting into bed next to him._

"_I have to go to work, but I will be back at 6:30 and then cook dinner." My mother says. She works at on of the law firms in Forks. She got her bachelors and masters degree in law when she was pregnant with me and when I was an infant. She worked very hard to get where she was. At 22 my mother was too smart for her own good sometimes. My father said._

"_Bye mommy." I saw while jumping off the bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek while she gives me a big hug and she goes over to my father and gives her a kiss._

"_Bye sweetheart. Me and Corie here are just going to watch movies and eat cookie dough ice cream." My dad says with a smirk. My mom gives him the glare, but then smiles at him._

"_Bye Corie take care of your daddy for me." She says with a smile and I nod at her._

"_So cupcake what movie do you want to watch?" my father asks_

"_The Lion KIng." I yell at him and he just laughs._

_He puts in the VCR player and we start watching it while I cuddle in bed with him._

"_Daddy what was mommy like when you first met her?" I ask after simba loses his father_

"_She was the most beautiful person I have ever met. She was caring, young and shy, but if you really knew her she was selfless and different." My father says. He seems to be lost in thought while describing my mother. Even though they fell in love and had me young I knew they loved each other so much._

" _She didn't care for me much at first because I was a bad boy."_

"_You were a bad boy? But daddy you're so nice." I say shocked daddy cared so much for me and mommy. I never thought that he was a bad person._

"_I was because your grandma and grandpa had such high hopes for me that I just didn't want to do what they wanted and so I did whatever I got in trouble and had to work for your grandpa and that is where I met your mommy and the rest is history."_

"_What did she look like?"_

" _She had raven black her. Dark chocolate brown eyes like yours. Dimples that I fell in love with. Whenever she smiled I had to smile because it was contagious. I knew from the first time I met her that she was the one for me. Even though we were from different worlds I would have given her anything she wants."_

_My dad is sleepy because he keeps yawning and so I just stop asking questions. I also fall asleep because I am so comfortable around him. What I didn't know that this was the last time I would watch our favorite movie together._

The stewardess announces that we have landed in Seattle. I wipe away a tear because whenever I think about my father I know he would be proud and disappointed in me with all the decisions I have made throughout the years.

"Don't be nervous I will be with you every step of the way. Lets wake them up. I know they will be excited to see your mom and stepdad." Declan always reassure me on things I am never sure about.

We are off the plane and walking through the terminal. I already know that at the gates there is going to be a welcome home sign.

"I guess they know when too much is too much." Declan says to me with a smirk

"Shut up. You know my little sister and her best friend like to go out on all this stuff."

My older sister and her clone and my mother and my stepfather all have poster boards that say welcome home. I smile at them for putting in the effort of my homecoming. I am not surprised that he isn't here. I won't blame him.

"Hi mom." I say while hugging her I haven't see her in a while because she opened up her own law firm and she has been very busy. My mother Anna and stepdad Paul have been doing well. They married when I was 10 even though I was mad at her he was a good guy. They are both lawyers and the best ones at that.

"Hey baby how are you and where are they? I have not seen my grandbabies in almost a year and a half."

Of course my mother would ask about them she adores them way too much. I am about to open my mouth to say they are with Declan then I hear little screams.

"Grammy! Papa!" Both of my little twins yell. People look at us, but I don't care. MY children are independent toddlers that don't give a care in the world. I would have named my son Eugene, but I knew when he got older he would resent me for it so it was his middle name.

Sawyer Eugene Anthony Collins. My baby boy who is 5 and a half years old. He looks exactly like his father the unruly auburn hair. Green eyes and boyish smile that everyone seems to fall in love with.

Amelia Masen Collins. My baby girl. She is the oldest out of the two. Born only 2 minutes before Sawyer. She is strong and doesn't let anyone bring her down. They look completely opposite of each other with her dark hair like mine and chocolate eyes. With little specks of gold around the irises. Though their personalities are the same. The act exactly like their father with their smarts and musical skills. All they have of mine is my temper.

"How are both of my grand babies been? I have missed you guys so much. I am sorry I didn't get to visit you guys I have been so busy. Maybe your mother should come visit me instead. New York is no place to live and raise children."

MY mother always does this to me. She brings up the topic of me moving back home, but I can't. There is too much history that it breaks my heart.

"Mom we already had this conversation. I can't leave and I know I can't face him." Only my family knows the real truth about everything.

"I just miss you so much sweetie that I want you home and I want to see Sawyer and Mia grow up."

"Anna stop pressuring the girl to move back home. She is an adult. She can make her own decisions." Paul says while I give him a hug. Even though he isn't my real father he has always been there for me no matter how bad I treated him. Paul has an older son and daughter. Sean was 15 and Charlie was 16 when I was 10. He joined the peace corps when He turned 18. Charlie was a free spirit when I was younger. She went to Udub for college and got a journalism degree and started working for the newspaper in Seattle. She met her husband Peter at the newspaper she worked with. They were married after months of dating.

"Corie! I have missed you so much I can't believe you are finally home. You look absolutely fabulous are those Jimmy Choo's?" My older step sister the fashionista.

" I have missed you too. Where are Peter and the kids?"

"They are back home. All the kids got sick because she flu is going around school."

Char had trouble conceiving when they first got married, but after 3 yrs of marriage they finally had kids. 2 boys and a girl. Hope, Logan, and Eric.

" I hope they don't get the twins sick."

"They won't I me what have you and Declan have been doing the past couple of weeks. Have you set a date yet? It has been 5 yrs."

" Not yet we have been too busy with work and the twins that I barely have time to ourselves."

"Oh so it has been awhile since you guys have sex?" She just says that out loud. My mom giggles while Alice is just laughing.

" Our sex life has been just fine. We have sex a couple of times a week so we are perfectly fine in that department."

"How are you Alice?" I say with a smile on my face. She was there also when I lost my dad. The big sister that I never had. She was the one who drove me to the clinic. She was the only person I told that I got pregnant. Well her and Char. Alice is married to Peter's best friend Jasper. They both met each other at the wedding and the rest is basically history. They have been engaged for awhile, but Jasper is in the army and is still in Afghanistan.

"I'm good. Jasper gets in next week so I am very excited. It is his last tour so he is finally coming home for good. I want him to be here for the birth of our baby. Jasper has been gone for a couple months. When he was home him and Alice found out she was 12 week. She is now at least 37 weeks. She is so tiny that she looks adorable.

"You look radiant by the way. Pregnancy looks really good on you." I say while tring to hug her.

We walk through the airport and get our luggage. We just talk about what life has been like and all that. We get in our rental car while the others get into Paul's SUV.

Declan puts the kids into the car while I get into the driver seat.

"Are you ready babe?"

"I am ready."

I was not ready to go back to Forks to face the I love.

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2

"It's so green here." Declan was never a small town boy. He has lived in the big city his whole life. He looks like the all american boy bleach blonde hair. Crystal blue eyes. Well he dyed his hair a while back because he thought no one took him seriously enough so he dyed it black until recently I told him to dye it back because I knew it wasn't him and so he did.

"I lived her until I was 18 and moved here when I was 5. You get used to it after awhile."

I smile at him and he smalls back. I take hold of his hand and relax a little more. I am still nervous. I want to see what he looks like and to see if he is happy.

"The twins are knocked out." I say while looking in the rearview mirror.

"They didn't even sleep on the plane. They were too excited to see your mom and step dad. You slept like a baby though." He says while smirking. I must have said something because I usually talk in my sleep and most of the time they were dirty saying.

"What did I say this time?" I say while blushing

"Oh you know the usual. But then you said sex in the park and spank me harder, but other than that you talked about your summer collection and fall collection."

God damn! I really need to stop saying those things. It is really embarrassing. What if someone heard me?

"Don't worry no one else heard you."

"Thank god. That would have been fucking awkward."

We arrive in Port Angeles and talk about the scenery. I am not going to lie. I missed my small town.

_**Welcome To Forks**_

I miss that sign. That symbol is still on the welcome sign. I remember those druken nights all too well.

"What is on the welcome sign back there?"

"It was suppose to be a penis going into a vagina, but it really didn't work at the time. I was too drunk. And lets just say I slpet in the forest that night and almost got hyperthermia."

"You are one crazy chick aren't you?"

"I try to be." We are at a stop light and he gives me a little kiss

15 minutes later we arrive at my childhood home.

Our home is technically not located in Forks. It is deep in the forest that is kid of away from civilization. It is close to the Cullen house.

"Wow this house looks absolutely amazing." 6 bedroom, 5 bath 2 stories 3 door garage and much much more.

"My father designed it. He wanted something big, but open because he knew that one day that I would want to live in this house forever."

We beat my mom here and wake the twins. They are knocked out because of the time change and jet lag. I am also tired too and so is declan.

"Took you guys long enough." I smirk at my mother

"Well excuse me for not driving like a maniac." We get into the house and there are subtle changes so it looks modern, but this is my home and always be. I have so memories that I am glad that it happened in this house.

"Wow. It even looks better in the inside and it is huge. Thank you for letting us stay here Anna." Declan says in awe

"No worry sweet pea. You are family and family is always there for you."

We bring our stuff in and I take the twins to my old room. My turquoise and gray room. I made it look like the ocean because those are my most cherished memories with my father.

"Nice room sweetheart. I always knew turquoise would be your main color."

We put the twins in my queen sized bed. They always sleep together even though back in New York they had separate rooms. They are bestfriends.

I look at them for a little bit before going to one of the main guest rooms. Declan is already there with all of our luggage and it looks like he is asleep. And so I lay next to him and wraps his arms around my body.

"Are you sure you are okay? You seem a little tense I know you are nervous to see him."

"I am okay I guess. I am just nervous to see him thats all."

"I will be there with you the whole way." I look into his eyes and he loves me so much that I can't but love him back, but I don't love him as much as Edward and he probably knows that, but he doesn't call me out on it.

"I love you Declan no matter what."

"I love you too." We soon get off the bed to change into our pajamas, but before I go to sleep I go downstairs and everyone is the. Well only mom and Paul because Char had to go back to Peter and the kids and Alice was tired so she went back home.

"Hey mom I am going to make some tea and then go to sleep."

"Okay baby. Have a good night sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

I just nod at her and I also say goodnight to Paul right after I have made my tea. Once I make my way upstairs I check on the twins who are soundly asleep and then I go back to the guestroom and Declan is sound asleep because he is snoring. I get into bed and fall asleep while Declan puts his arms around me.

I wake up 4 hours later and I look at the clock and see it is only 12. I try to fall back asleep, but I can't. I slip out of bed and put on sweats and a sweatshirt and tennis shoes. Whenever I couldn't sleep I would walk around and listen to the peace and quiet of the night. I sneak down the stairs, but my mom knows I will be walking because I have been doing this for the past 10 yrs even in New York I would do this. I go to the kitchen and grab water, but I already see a apple and water bottle and gloves with a little note from my mom.

_You really need some sleeping pills because you are going to tire yourself out. I love you be safe._

_Love, Mom_

I laugh at my mother. I tried pills. They made things worse because I got nightmares. This is how I tire myself out though. I remeber I would take walks with Edward everynight. W would talk about eveything and nothing at the same time. He was the one I would tell all my worries and fears. He would make me feel better whenever I panicked.

I start walking and it is chilly, but nothing I can't handle. It has been half an hour and I meet up at our tree. The tree where he first told me he loved me and then kissed me with so much passion that I can still feel that kiss on my lips. Our names are carved in that tree and I remember that day we were were 15.

_Flashback_

"_Edward where are we going? There are wolves in the forest. We can get eaten!" I hear him laughing. I am always the dramatic one, but without me his life would be boring as fuck._

"_Don't be so dramatic Cor. I want to show you something." He says while looking at me and kisses my cheek and grabs my hand. That action gives me butterflies. I have loved him for so long that I am scared to tell him my feelings. Besides he has a girlfriend. Tanya Denali. What a fucking bitch. She is too blonde and perfect and a secret homosexual. I would know. She kissed me._

"_Shouldn't you be with your strawberry blonde barbie girlfriend? You are always with her."_

"_You are my best friend not her. Besides she only gives me head." He says smirking_

"_That is fucking disgusting. I don't need to know that she gives your small penis head." I say while trying to keep a serious face_

"_Shut up I know you want me."_

"_I don't want you. I would rather have sex with your brother. He has muscle in all the right places." I say smirking back right at him and I hear him mumble fuck you._

_I just laugh at him. We stop walking after 5 minutes and he stop at a tree that is in our meadow. _

"_You could have told me we were going to the meadow."_

"_I wanted to show you this tree."_

" _A tree? A fucking tree? You are ridiculous." I look at the tree and I don't notice anything_

"_There is nothing on the tree yet."_

"_What do you mean yet?" He has his knife with him and starts carving our initial _

_C.C + E.C forever_

"_Isn't that what couples do not bestfriends?"_

"_I would never do this with Tanya she is too blonde for me and I know it would never last. And besides I know that we will be each others best friends forever and always." _

_I hug him and he hugs me back._

_I will never know what I would do without him_

"_Always and Forever Coraline Collins."_

"_Always and Forever." I say with tears in my eyes _

I touch the carvings with my fingers. Then I hear a shuffle and I know who it is, but I don't want to admit it. Because I know I can't face him yet, but rather now than later.

"Coraline?" His voice is different. Wiser and older. Oh how I miss his soothing voice. I turn around and I know I am in deep shit and so I take and deep breath.

"Hello Edward."


End file.
